Nicole's Past Life
by BonniebelGrace
Summary: Nicole is a very happy person since she was a kid. But when her mother died,she was full of grief and now she and her sister are living with their aunt ,but their aunt died because of cancer. Right now,Nicole and her sister,Ashley are going to raise themselves and face problems.
1. Chapter 1

Few years ago…..

Yes, "death" is described as a person who died in an accident or any type of accident . Today, this story is about the past of Nicole and her family. _Flashbacks…._

"Nicole and Ashley" Their mom said "Before,I die I want you to inherit the land"

"Don't die mom,please…." Nicole cried

"My dear children" Their mom said her final words "Remember this,when petals bloom in the death graves, promises will be fulfilled"

"What does that mean?" Ashley whispered

And then,Nicole and Ashley's mom finally died peacefully in her death bed. This makes the two sisters cry and leaves the hospital. 2 days later, they attend the funeral of their mother and both of them leave their care to their Aunt who was now their adopted mother. Both of them are happy with their aunt and they always do anything with their aunt,it makes them fulfill a happiness that was not experienced yet by the sisters.

At the age of 15, their aunt died because of cancer and now Nicole and Ashley decided to take of their selves right now, they are living in their Aunt's former apartment. Nicole works part-time as a "Spanish roller-skating waitress" in a Spanish restaurant, Nicole's salary everyday is $50 and she always earn $350 a week. So that money will be used in their groceries, food and clothes.

One day, Nicole meets Richard Watterson, a part-time bartender of the Spanish restaurant and both of them became fast friends until best friends, then one day came that Nicole's heart beat faster could that mean "love at first sight". In Elmore Highschool , Nicole was writing a poetry about love and when she read it in front of her class. She was excited because she might get an A+ grade. But at the end,she got an F!.

"Nice grade,loser" Miss Simian insult her

"FOR WHAT!" Nicole shrieked

"For the lame poetry.." Miss Simian laughs

Nicole's anger was activated and everyone around her temporarily stays away from her,because when Nicole's anger is activated, she would release a "violent tantrum" to those people. She got angry with.

Nicole's eyes became red and she throws her bag towards Miss Simian but Miss Simian dodge it and she laughs but Nicole throws the cabinet towards her and then Miss Simian dodged it again.

" STOP INSULTING MY LIFE SIMIAN!" Nicole shouted once more

Nicole throws some chairs towards her but at the end Miss Simian got seriously injured and she was hyperventilating and she began shouting "WHO'S NEXT!". Her classmates shivered in fear and for a moment later,Nicole finally calmed down and she was in detention by Principal Brown.

It was 3:00 PM,In that time Nicole is going to work in The Spanish Restaurant. She looks at the time 3 hours till her detention is finished,Nicole thinks about skipping Detention and thinks that would be a great idea. She jumps into the window and went to the Girl's Comfort Room,she was dressed in a black ruffle dress,she put a large rose hair clip in her ear and she put on her roller skates and she skates through the exit and 1 minute later,she finally arrived in The Spanish Restaurant. She entered the restaurant and she carried her pen and paper .


	2. Chapter 2

As Nicole entered the restaurant, she noticed that they are only few people who are eating and she probably thinks that a while ago while she was in detention, all of the people in the restaurant are full. She thinks it's all her fault because the restaurant she worked for is always full of people and she then asked Richard if they are many people eating a while ago and Richard replied no because it's December and it's used to be a vacation and Christmas month for people. So it was a very slow day to work, The Restaurant Manager came and ask all of the workers to take a day off because they are only few people who eats in the Restaurant.

Nicole was walking home carrying her bag and her face looks confused because the restaurant manager never asked them to take a day off but now, this day is very surprisingly confused to Nicole but Nicole decided to ignore it because she thinks maybe her anger is playing with her. As Nicole entered her room in the apartment, she noticed she was the only one in her room and her sister had just left and she saw a note left in the Dining Table and it says:

Dear Sis,

I'm going to the Park because there's a guy that I met in school and don't you know how lucid dreams are when I'm eating watermelon pancakes well, it doesn't matter. Anyway, I cooked some chicken soup just eat it till you got full Sis.

Nicole thinks that her sister, finally see the love of her life. Nicole eats the chicken soup and 2 hours later, it was 7:00 PM and Nicole's sister should probably get back by now and she noticed the door bell rang and she opens the door and it was her sister, drunk after drinking something. Nicole get's angry and scolds her sister.

"Ashley, we've been through this!" Nicole shouted "You can't be drunk and go home at night!"

"Who do you think you are sis?" Ashley complained "Mom…"

"Well, I'm your elder sister and you have to follow my instructions" Nicole replied

"You think you can act like that just because you're my big sister!"

"YES!, I'M THE ONE WHO TAKE CARE OF YOU,I'M THE ONE WHO ALSO EARN A LIVING FOR THIS FAMILY!"

"JUST SHUT UP SIS I'M GOING TO MY ROOM"

Ashley went to her room and slams the door ignoring her Sister telling her to get out of her room. Ashley's tears flows to her face and she was crying because she doesn't like to be a bad girl and she always remember what her mom says to her: Always listen to her elder sister. This makes Ashley hurt because she broke her mother's promise. Ashley lies down to her bed and hope that next day would be a happy day for her.

The next day, Nicole wake up and noticed she was alone again and probably, her sister might go to school very early. Nicole eats her breakfast and dressed in her casual clothes and she saw the bus waiting for her and rides the bus.

Meanwhile at the School, Nicole walk to Miss Simian's room and notice there are only few students in Miss Simian's classroom: Richard, Steve, Fingerprint guy and the Nut-Antler Boy. She sit in her desk and she was greeted by Richard.

"Hi Nicole" Richard greet

"Hey, what's up dude…." Nicole replied with a rap accent that she usually heard in her radio

"So what are your plans today?" Richard asked

Nicole dint replied and ignored Richard's question. Richard tries to wake her up by snapping his fingers but it won't work. Richard decided to use his firecrackers and he pulls the strings and BOOM! Confetti are flowing around Nicole and this makes Nicole angry.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Nicole shouted "YOU MAKE MY EAR EXPLODE!"

"It was only just a joke Nicole…" Richard exclaimed

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD" Nicole shrieked with her violent thrill shout

Richard sits in the last desk and Nicole was busy reading a book about dealing with anger emotions . Then finally, Miss Simian arrives and puts her books in her desk.

"OKAY, WANNA KNOW WHAT'S OUR LESSON TODAY!" Miss Simian shrieks

No one replies and Miss Simian shrieks again and all of them says Yes. Miss Simian tells them that the lesson for today is all about Bananas and Jams.

"Bananas and Jams, that's a stupid lesson Simian" Nicole complained

"What was that Nicole?" Miss Simian asked angrily

"Nothing" Nicole throws her book at Miss Simian

This makes Miss Simian very angry and forced Nicole to go to the Detention room and Nicole said No by force. Miss Simian forces her and Nicole throws her bag at her making Miss Simian disoriented and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

After Miss Simian became disoriented and unconscious, Nicole stands In the Teacher's desk and was about to declared her words to her classmates.

"LISTEN, STUDENTS OF ELMORE JUNIOR HIGH,I KNEW YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND BUT PLEASE WHAT ARE WE FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM,WE JUST GOT SENT TO A SUMMER SCHOOL SINCE WE WE'RE IN 4TH GRADE AND I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN, TEACHERS ONLY USED US FOR ATTENTION ,BUT WHAT IS THE USED OF ATTENTION,NOTHING!,SO WHAT DO YOU SAY SUMMER FOR ONE YEAR?"

"YEAH!,SUMMER FOR 1 YEAR!" All Students shouted back

All of them packed their bags and escaped the horrible Elmore high. Nicole arrived early and saw her sister crying and Nicole began to question why is Ashley crying.

"Why are you crying Ashley?" Nicole asked

"Nicole, someone made a threat to me that he is trying to kill me" Ashley replied "I don't know if he knows our home"

"Okay, I'm gonna call Cameron and I'm staying here" Nicole replied back

"Thanks Nicole" Ashley thanked her

Few minutes later, Cameron arrived and Ashley blushed because Cameron is her crush and all of them we're watching a movie and the was movie really scary for Ashley, she closed her eyes and Cameron noticed and comforts her.

That night,it was midnight Cameron is still in the Apartment and Ashley was cuddling over him and Nicole was sleeping. Ashley thinks of an idea on calling Richard Watterson, Ashley gets the phone and calls Richard Watterson.

5 minutes later, Richard arrived and shouted "HI" ,which caused Nicole to wake up and Nicole stares at him with an angry glare.

"Nicole, why are you staring like that to me?" Richard asked

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!" Nicole shouted

"Chill Sis,I call him and guess what?,1 boy and 2 girls is not enough, it's 2 boys and 2 girls" Said Ashley

It was near 1:00 am, the friends and sisters are sleeping . It was 6:00 am, Ashley,Cameron and Richard we're awaken by the alarm clock and all of them we're cooking breakfast and Richard was just eating raw eggs and hotdogs.

"RICHARD, THAT FOOD ISN'T COOK YET" Cameron shouted

"Sorry" Richard awkwardly apologized

Ashley gets the glasses, plates and eating utensils. She put it in the table and Richard was busy making fruit shakes. Ashley goes to Nicole and told her to wake up because it's breakfast time and Nicole wake up.

Nicole went to the dining room and she was astonished because the breakfast was served perfectly and the boys bid a good morning to Nicole.

"Wow,I'm surprised you guys learn how to cook perfectly" Said Nicole

"Well, we've couldn't done it without your sister" Cameron replied

"Thanks Cameron" Ashley thanked with a blush


	4. Chapter 4

After eating breakfast,Cameron decided to have some fun outside,Richard jumps in the window which caused Cameron,Nicole and Ashley look at the window with a derpy face. Cameron went to the window and saw Richard stuck in a tree still smiling,Cameron went downstairs until he exits the apartment and he looks at Richard with hands in his arms.

"Dude,what did the nurse say to you?" Cameron asked

"Ummm?,she said that i'm not allowed to jump again" Said Richard awkwardly

"Yes,don't jump after eating or else your appendix will be remove" Cameron scold him

Nicole and Ashley went outside and started to laugh at Richard,Cameron was just looking at Richard,very serious but in any seconds,Cameron can't hold his breath and started to laugh and Richard laugh along with them.

"Come on guys,let's roam around the streets and enjoy some shakes!" Said Nicole

"OKAY!" Cameron,Ashley and Richard shouted with their happiest voice.

Nicole and Ashley we're enjoying some shakes in the Sweet and Groovy Bar,Richard and Cameron we're just talking to each other. Suddenly,a groovy music was played and then Cameron began to dance and grabs Ashley's hand and they dance together. Nicole and Richard we're smiling at them and then they look at each other.

"Wanna dance Nicole?" Richard asked awkwardly

"Of course,Groovy Rabbit" Nicole accepted

Richard pulled her hand and both of them dance happily. Cameron asked Ashley to go outside for right now,it's a moment for Cameron and Ashley.

"Hey Ashley,i know that you like me" Said Cameron

"How did you know that?,i only told my sister and Richard about it" Ashley asked

"Well,i heard some rumours from our school and you seemed to blushed whenever we look at each other,but yes i also have a crush on you"

"You mean it?,i thought your hanging out with the popular girls and i almost ended my crush because i thought you have a girlfriend already"

"No your wrong,i only hang out with them just to know what does a popular do,but for me Ashley,your the most beautiful girl i ever seen"

Cameron leans over and kissed Ashley making them an official couple. They went inside and saw Richard and Nicole doing a tango,they clapped their hands and reveal that they are now in a relationship and Nicole and Richard were shocked and hugged them.

* * *

Shortest Chapter i think. If you wonder in Chapter 2,why Ashley was drunk you probably think she's drinking alcohol,well no,she is not really drinking alcohol,somehow she drinks a soda which made her drunk because she has low tolerance for soda and cola.


	5. Chapter 5

It was evening,the gang decided to go home in their respected homes. Cameron gives Ashley a "good bye kiss" and Richard and Nicole hugged,the sisters waved their hands at their friends. Nicole and Ashley went back to their apartment and both of them proclaimed that this day was the best day ever.

The Sisters jumped at their bed and bids a good night to each other. That night,someone entered the apartment of Nicole and Ashley,the figure stares at Ashley,it's hand reaches for Ashley's face,trying to cover her mouth,Nicole noticed it and gets her baseball bat. She whacks the figure's head,which makes the figure faint.

Ashley hears the noise and turns on the lights,Nicole was about to whack the figure's head again. The figure was none other than Miss Simian,Simian plead to Nicole to never hurt her again,Nicole din't do what she says and she whacks her head again. Ashley's reaction was shocked and din't say a single word. Nicole throws Miss Simian in the apartment window and she looks Miss Simian's screaming in pain,because her back bones we're break.

"Don't tell anyone about this! or i broke every single bone in your body!" Nicole shouted

Miss Simian nods and she crawls sighs and as she turns around,she was Ashley making a shocked reaction for what Nicole did.

"Ashley,snapped out of it" Said Nicole

"I can't,my face is numb" Ashley replied

Nicole gets a glass of water and splashed it,to her younger sister's face. Ashley's expression turns mad and Nicole embarrassedly smiles.

"So how do you feel?"

"I'm fine,Sis,just don't throw water,when my face is numb!" Ashley shouted

Nicole calms her downs and tells her to go to sleep. The next day,Ashley was awaken by the sound of her beeping cellphone,she gets her phone and answers it,she realized it was Cameron. Ashley answers her phone and Nicole was awaken by the conversation.

"Ashley,put that phone down,it's early in the morning,you might get a brain damage" Nicole warned her

"Okay Sis,i will,but don't treat me like a baby next time" Ashley replied with a mad tone

* * *

Short chapter,i think. So if you wonder in Chapter 3,Ashley mentioned that someone is plotting to kill her and it's Miss Simian,-_-,don't ask me why she wants to kill her,more to be revealed in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Damien din't know how many hours or minutes have been passed after the Doctors take some tests on Kitsune. Finally,the Doctor came out of the E.R(Emergency Room) and Damien stood up.

"Is she okay,Doctor?" Damien asked

"Yes and the patient will leave the E.R now" replied

"You heard that Damien?,Kitsune is okay!" Chozu excitedly shouted

"Yeah,i know can't wait to see her"

The Nurses rolled the bed outside and Kitsune smiled at Damien and Damien smiled back.

"Come on,let's go to school" Said Kitsune

"Sure" Damien replied

The three friends went back to School and the others we're happy to see Kitsune okay. Avery and Black Bear hugged Kitsune.

"We're glad to see you!" The two friends declared

Kitsune was happy to see her best friends from her group happy. Gumball and Darwin went to Damien trying to say something.

"Whatever you do,don't lose her" The two boys whispered

"Okay,i won't lose her from my side" Damien whispered back.

The Next and Damien we're talking and Kitsune was walking in front of them and Damien could smell the sweet scents coming from her tails.

"Umm Kitsune,there is something i need to tell you?" Damien asked

"What?"

"I Love you"

"Oh..,i love you too"

The two friends kissed and Tobias just cried seeing them.

"What a perfect couple!"

Suddenly,the two friends stopped kissing after they heard an angry scream. Katharine then came and asked what was that.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GOING TO THAT BOY,KITSUNE!" The Voice screamed

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kitsune shouted

A glowing light appears

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER,IT'S YOUR MOTHER" Kitsune's mother shouted "I CAME TO GET YOU"

Kitsune's eyes are glowing red and claws are coming from her paws,she attacks the glowing light.

"You can't attack me! and i'm going control your friends"

Kitsune warns Damien,Tobias and Katharine to cover their eyes because a large sound wave is coming to turn them into mindless zombies. The three did what Kitsune told them and the Elmore Students we're turned into Mindless Zombies and they we're trying to attack them,Kitsune tries to attack the creatures but she can't because she's out of power.

The four friends runs and opens a classroom and hides there. They locked the door.

"I think we're safe" Said Katharine

"Who enters,without knocking?" said in a horror face

The four friends turned to him and they we're screaming.


End file.
